


Eggnog Induced Hangover for the Holidays:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A little bit of Holiday fun with our favorite Vice Detectives(Also a really old one)
Relationships: Sonny Crockett X Female Tubbs, Sonny Crockett x Ricki Tubbs





	Eggnog Induced Hangover for the Holidays:

Ricki finds herself giggling uproariously, at some stupid joke or other that Stan made, as she mindlessly spins the elongated-stem of the delicate glass between her fingers; swirling around the yellowish-brown liquid within it. Little did she know that someone had spiked the popular holiday beverage. There is a giddiness that consumes every single inch of her body and soul as the alcoholic beverage’s punch swings into effect. Her large brown-eyes twinkle with lively but rare merriment. The glimmer Ricki’s eyes take on when they finally fixate upon Sonny is similar to the one that can be seen in children’s expectant faces on Christmas morning, the moment they begin to destroy the wrapping-paper covering their gifts. Her lips twitch upwards into the widest smile she could manage while attempting not to get any of the deep shimmering red of the lip-stain onto her white teeth. A small bronze-like blush painted its way into her cheeks as she attempted to make eye contact with Sonny through the small commotion of people moving about the room. 

Lar and Stan had done all of the decorations and preparations this year. As a result, some things were a bit over the top. Although, Ricki had to admit the flashy tinsel on their suit-jacket lapels looked very sharp. So sharp in fact, that she may have felt a twinge jealous that she hadn’t had the idea first. However, Ricki believed the Christmas-tree sunglasses, bathroom decorations, and the Christmasy toilette tissue were a bit much. Heck, it made her nervous that the two brought in the hideous bug from the top of their van and placed a Santa hat upon it’s head and a sack of presents on it’s back. It was creative, but then again, one could argue the same for gang inspired graffiti.

Ricki carefully moves the eggnog filled glass until the scoop of the glass is comfortably balanced upon the length of her pointer and middle finger, leaving the stem hanging between the two. The dark-haired undercover officer preferred to carry elegant dinnerware in a classy and regal manner. Besides if she were to carry it in any other fashion, she’d run the risk of the contents spilling all over her new dress and killer stilettos along the way. It would be a shame to waste anything that tasted so good, even if it was the second or third refill she has had since the night started. Her walk only had the slightest hint of a swagger to it and her speech was slowly starting to gain the most minuscule of tipsy lisps.

When she notices that Sonny seems to become engrossed in a conversation with another officer, she temporarily gives up the pursuit and sinks into a discussion of her own. Ricki had just finished telling a vaguely familiar Hispanic detective and his partner about the latest action movie she had seen, when a cold hand pressed upon her bare shoulder. She jumped and spun around to face the interloper with a somewhat stern but still friendly expression. 

“Hey Ricki, great to see you again! You remember that time we promised to finish that intellectual discussion on UFOs and aliens. We should do that now, since we both have the time. Did you know that there are 170,000 accounts of alien sightings but none of them can compare to the…..” Phil breathed, so quickly that Ricki didn’t even have time to object.

Feigning weakly to be impressed and interested, Ricki deafly nodded her head along to his otherworldly facts, statistics, and tales. She slowly started to put a little bit of distance between them. The female detective silently decided that for the New Years party, she’d find some girl to set Phil up with; even if she had to cash in a favor with Izzy or Noogie to do it. In fact, they might make better matchmakers than she ever could; for the two shady informants would certainly understand Phil’s level of strangeness. Realizing that Phil had started mindlessly following her about the room, as if, he were a lost puppy, Ricki’s brows furrowed with concern. Not once did Phil cease his ramblings and droning on. No, he seemed entirely captivated by his own thoughts. Heck, he barely seemed to notice how desperate Ricki had become to get away from him. 

Sneaking up on Sonny, Ricki quickly interlaced her free arm around his more muscular one. Leaning in she gave him a quick peck on his stubble covered cheek, as she had with Lar, and Stan earlier. “Sonny! My man, where have you b…been hiding? Hmmm?!” The female detective purposefully inquired. She proceeded to make her tone a little louder than usual, if only to give Phil the hint that she desired Sonny’s company and that his childish conversation and advances were no longer welcome. If Ricki didn’t put an end to it soon, she might have gone purposefully hunting for Stan’s liquor cabinet so that she could drown herself in something other than the annoying and grating tone of Phil’s weaselly voice. As mean as it sounds, it was true.


End file.
